Stage 2-15
Stage 2-15 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Expand for script. *In the following days, I was constantly busy sorting out materials and plans for the special news piece. *Fully absorbed in my work, that uneasy feeling seemed lifted from me. *The feature "Folded Distance" collaboration by Miracle Finder and City News successfully aired. *A special news piece with a Miracle Finder flair certainly piqued the interest of a lot of people. *The episode snagged an all-time high of playbacks and became a hot topic of conversation. *The number of follower's of Hollow's feed even sky-rocketed from 10k to 200k. *The next time I left home was the day I had to deliver that report at LFG. *Though quite nervous, I have to face this myself. *No matter what, this is my last chance. *Loveland Financial Group *'MC': Hey? Why is Goldman not here again? I made an appointment today! *'LFG Staff': Hey, you again. *The staff looked at me, trying not to laugh. *I guess what happened that day is still watercooler talk at LFG. I felt a little flushed. *'MC': I came to report to the CEO... *'LFG Staff': Goldman is probably working on something else. Please wait at the door of the CEO's office. *I waited at the door as told. *The door opened earlier than I thought--and the person coming out was not Victor. *Instead it was a hot figure in haute couture, with a sexy face. Her collar-- and lipstick-- a little disheveled. *Then those limpid eyes that the whole world could fall in love with were levelled at me. *It was the winner of Best New Supporting Actress-- Chik! *What is she doing walking out of Victor's office like this? *Chik looked askance at me. *'Chik': This is the CEO's office. What are you doing here? *'MC': I'm the head of MC Company. I'm here to deliver a work report... *'Chik': Enough. I don't wanna hear your clumsy excuses. *Well you asked, didn't you? *'Chik': MC Company... So you're MC? Hehe, I heard about the stupid things you did. *'Chik': I warn you. Don't harbor any unrealistic fantasies about Victor. *Apparently, Chik misunderstood something. She seethed with hostility at me. *'Chik': He. Is. Mine. *Leaving me no chance to explain, Chik pompously strode off. *... So there was something going on between Victor and this superstar after all. *Is this an unspoken "business arrangement"? Or a secret love that they don't want others to know about? *Getting gossip on Victor firsthand... countless possibilities flashed through my mind. *If I mess up with the report... Is it possible to threaten him with this? *Then I thought of Victor's chilling face, and I instantly trashed the idea. *The door was left open. I took a look inside. *Victor is frowning, seemingly worrying about something.--And his tie is loosened. *No way. He's not in good mood. Perhaps they were quarreling just now? *Not a good time for anything... Choice 1: Be Brave= *'MC': But here I am. I knocked on the door bravely. *'MC': Sir, may I come in? *Victor took a look at me and his brow unfurrowed. *'Victor': Come in. |-|Choice 2: Choose Another Time= *'MC': I'd better leave. Come back later and see if his mood has changed. *As I was turning away, Victor's voice sounded behind me. *'Victor': Who's there? Come in. *... *'MC': Sure. *I carefully reminded him. *'MC': Your tie-- *Victor looked down and hurriedly fixed his tie. Then he stopped, seeming to think of something. *'Victor': When... did you get here? *'MC': When Chik was leaving. *He frowned again. I rushed to explain myself before he could speak. *'MC': Sorry for the misunderstanding! I will find a chance to explain it to her! *'Victor': Why do you care about Chik's opinion so much? *'MC': ... Of course I do! *Victor thought a moment, and then his forehead furrowed, like he had just understood something. *'Victor': There is nothing between her and me. Don't go around spreading any rumors. *'MC': Ah? *But that's totally different from what I saw. *... But actually, it's true that there's never been a peep of gossip about a romance between Victor and Chik. *And Chik has always said publicly that she's single... *'MC': Oh! Rest assured, sir, I won't say a thing!... I will keep it to myself. *'Victor': ... You'll keep what to yourself? You have nothing to keep. *'MC': Right, right. I know nothing. *'Victor': (Clear Throat) *'MC': Err, so, is there something I should know? *Victor frowned again. *'Victor': Forget it. Why are you here? *I adjusted my posture, trying to make myself more serious. *'MC': I've come to deliver--the report that will make you regret. *'Victor': Ah, go ahead then. *As soon as I had started, Victor interrupted me. *'Victor': Did you produce that feature for City News? *Victor is interested! *'MC': Yes! We had a pleasant collaboration and are in talks to make it long-term. *'Victor': So even on the edge of bankruptcy, you can talk collaboration with a TV station? *'MC': ... *'MC': Because I know that I can definitely make you regret it. *'MC': And then LFG's investment is sure to be mine! *I held my chin up, trying to appear more confident. *Victor seemed very relaxed, yet still exuding an air of dominance. He looked at me, giving a quiet laugh. *'Victor': If I invest in you, how long will it take to monopolize film and TV production from the 4 major TV stations? *What an ambitious question. Even so, I can't let him think less of me. *'MC': Five years. *If I can get through this current predicament, I can at least give it my best shot. *'Victor': Too slow. *'MC': What? The enterprise reform of Loveland TV alone will take 5 years! *'Victor': Two years. *Victor seems happy now. *'MC': How? Nobody can do that! *'Victor': If you can't, then leave here. *'MC': ... *I already made it this far. How can I give up now? *'MC': Three... and a half years. *Victor picked up the phone. *'MC': Wait! Two years... two years! *'Victor': Good. To our partnership, then! *The man in front of me built the LFG empire in 8 years. *That was also something impossible. If he did it, then there's no reason I can't too. *'Victor': The investment approval procedure will be initiated next week. *'Victor': The first step of your two-year grand plan is to pass LFG's investment approval process. *'MC': ... Wh, what? Do we have to go through that? *'Victor': If you can't even get approved, then just give up now. *'Victor': And remember what I said. I won't save you a second time. *'MC': ... Don't underestimate me. MC Company will pass! *'Victor': Great. Then I'll see you later. *'MC': Can I have one condition? *'Victor': What is it? *'MC': Can we invite you as a guest on one of MC Company's future shows? *'Victor': Why ask for that? *'MC': Just taking the opportunity to amass more useful resources for my studio, of course. *'Victor': Okay. I will. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy